simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Fat Tony
| image = File:Tonyart.png | imagewidth = 55px | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Fat Tony | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = (5 during Promotional) 28 after | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Penny-Wiseguys Promotional or Businessman's Social Club | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 10 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Limited Time? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Character Collection | Row 7 info = Wise Guys }} 's unlock message}} is a character that was first available during the Penny-Wiseguys Promotional. In April 2013 along with the Level 28 update, he was permanently introduced to the game for players who missed out on getting him during the promotional. He is unlocked upon building the Businessman's Social Club if the player didn't already have him. About Marion Anthony D'Amico, born (February 20 1942) also known as William Williams, or most commonly, "Fat Tony"— was the Springfield mob boss. He has been behind several of Springfield's criminal enterprises. His rackets included illegal gambling, cigarette smuggling, bootlegging, fraud and selling false IDs. He had also been seen bribing and making secret deals with Mayor Quimby. Fat Tony has a son, Michael, whom he used to drive to or from school. He was a widower and said his wife, "was whacked, by natural causes." Fat Tony and his associates conducted business and socialized in the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club. His Mafia henchmen included Louie, Legs, Johnny Tightlips, Frankie the Squealer, Joey and Jimmy the Snitch. Fat Tony died in the episode "Donnie Fatso" of cardiac arrest at age 40, but his cousin Fit Tony gained weight and took over as the new Fat Tony. Jobs Trivia * Fat Tony is one of only three characters that has a permanent task at the Purple House, the others being The Yes Guy and Hugs Bunny. * In springfield downs, There is a speech saying " And now Fat tony informs me that... " Even though the dog can already see that. * This is the second Fat Tony in the Simpsons universe, as said above, the first Fat Tony died. But his cousin Fit Tony got fat and became the new Fat Tony. In the game, both Fit and Fat Tony are treated as individual characters. * is presenting the levelup-message for Level 29: You've been playing this game a long time now. I respect that.. Gallery File:tonyart.png| 's unlock artwork. File:Fattonyunlock.jpg| 's unlock screen. File:Fat Tony Sidebar.png| 's Icon. File:Ridofaproblem.png| 'getting rid of a problem'. File:possessed fattony.png| possessed by a ghost during the Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. File:Fat Tonys Comound.png|Fat Tony's Compound. File:FatTonyViolin.jpg| playing the violin. File:FatTonyTub.jpg| relaxing in the Hot Tub. File:Level 29 Message.png| 's first level up message. File:82.jpeg|One of 's random level up messages. File:368.jpg|One of 's random level up messages. Category:Characters Category:Wise Guys Category:Penny-Wiseguys Promotional Category:Level 28 Category:Unvoiced Characters Category:Non Premium Items Category:Springfield Elite Category:Parents Category:Regular Characters Category:Wine Enthusiasts Category:Adults Category:Regular Male Category:Republicans Category:Gentlemen Category:Criminals Category:Entrepreneurs Category:High Rollers Category:Fatsos